The Woman Who Became Human (Episode)
The Girl Who Became Human is the fifth episode of Season One in the Kakegurui animated series and is the second episode featuring Indian Poker. It is produced by MAPPA and aired in Japan on the 29th of July, 2017. Summary Yumeko, Mary, Jun and Nanami finish their game of Indian Poker from the last episode. Plot The episode continues where the last one, The Girl Who Became a Pet, left off, with Yumeko, Mary, Jun and Nanami playing a game of Indian Poker with Sayaka as the invigilator. It carries on from Turn 4 of the game, where Yumeko has just bet 25 million yen on a pig, and Mary expresses to Jun how her win in Turn 3 would've made it obvious. He then asks Mary what makes her think she's won and "that was only the first round," to which she replies saying that as long as she has something to gamble with, she won't have to worry about losing to a "moron" like Jun. He reacts aggressively and Sayaka reminds him that no violence is allowed during the game and asks Mary to refrain from provoking him further. Turn 5 then begins. Jun bets 1 Jun chip, Nanami and Mary fold and Yumeko bets 4 Jun chips, to which he calls with another Jun chip and 2 Nanami chips. The two then reveal their hands, with Jun having a pig consisting of a 7 of Clubs and 9 of Diamonds, whilst Yumeko has a suit with 2 and 5 of Diamonds. With that, she wins, ending Turn 5 and the group move on to Turn 6. Mary bets 3 Jun chips, and the others fold, to which she exclaims how lucky she is because she had a pig with a 6 of Diamonds and a 3 of Hearts. Jun visibly panics and thinks how the game goes beyond reading tells, to which he looks at Nanami's remaining two chips of her own and Mary exclaims how it surprised her that it took him that long to catch on that her and Yumeko knew his secret. Yumeko then turns to Nanami and asks if Jun put her up to it, and told her she could stop it now. She then told her that though she thought changing the position of her cards to tell Jun if he has a suit is subtle, it's actually a dead giveaway. They then went on to say the different positions that they'd deciphered, with straight being a Spade, slight right being a Club, left being a Diamond and face down with a slide is a Heart. Mary then goes on to say how she knew that Nanami was Jun and his gang's "personal plaything" and that she'll do anything they tell her to do. She then says that when the teams were announced she was worried, as she knew they would be working together, so she then in turn joined forces with Yumeko. Yumeko then explains that they knew they were cheating when Jun looked at Nanami's cards and frowned, and that she felt bad for Nanami for having "such an idiot for a master." She then showed Nanami that a safer and more effective way to tell each other's cards would be to put their hands under the desk and use their fingers so the others can't see. Sayaka then says that it's unfortunate that everyone was cheating somehow and said they would have to find a way to deal with it, until Yumeko objects and says that she won't tell anyone about Jun and Nanami cheating, so there was no reason to stop them. When Sayaka asked if she was truly fine with playing a game that was compromised, she replied saying that it "made the game more fun by raising the stakes," but then going back and saying that Jun probably didn't like carrying on the game like that because he'd look a fool, as he leaked to the others exactly what was in his hand. He just said "Fine, you got us" and requested that they get the game over with. Yumeko then said that the game just got interesting as everyone's hands were known to the other players, and that all that was left was a series of bluffs and tells. Sayaka then announces that the game will resume and Turn 7 begins. Nanami used the method Yumeko showed her earlier to tell Jun that she had a suit with the 7 and 8 of Spades, and he told her to play that hand. She called until Jun scolded her, told her to raise and called her a "dizzy dumbass." Mary then said that he was the dumbass and that even if he were holding a good hand he wouldn't give it away by asking Nanami to play instead, and both her and Yumeko folded, so the game moved to Turn 8. Jun thought that Mary was "cock blocking him" and evaluated everyone's funds. Yumeko was in the lead with ¥118 million, then himself with ¥98 million, then Mary with ¥91 million and lastly Nanami with ¥40 million. He realised that at his current rate his debt would become real and he would have to become a house pet, thinking that he couldn't handle it and that he was an owner and nothing else. He then called with 1 Mary chip. Mary then said that if that was what he was betting he must have a good hand, then instantly revealed that she was bluffing and that if Jun was really sure of his hand he would bet a Yumeko chip. She then revealed her hand, which was a pair consisting of a 2 of Diamonds and Hearts. With that, she won the round and Turn 9 began. Jun then began to stress as there were only two rounds left and that he was going to be ¥15 million in debt if he lost. He then called upon Nanami to bet a Yumeko chip, saying that she had screwed everything up so far and that she needed to be useful for once , not caring about her debts if she lost. She reluctantly called with the chip in question, Yumeko called with 1 Jun chip and Mary decided to fold. Jun then thought that Yumeko must have a good hand but he "wasn't dead yet," and that when he had the Yumeko chip that Nanami called he would win for sure. The players then revealed their hands, with Jun having a suit with the 7 and 5 of Clubs, Yumeko also having a suit with the 2 and 6 of Spades, meaning that he won and gained Nanami's chip, totalling his amount to 5 Yumeko chips in total, which amounted to ¥155 million. He started to celebrate saying that he'd won, until Yumeko reminded him of the phrase "It ain't over till it's over." The game then went onto Turn 10, the last round. Sayaka reminded the players of this and warned them not to make any moves they might regret. Yumeko then expressed that she was sad that the game would be over soon and that she could keep playing forever, whilst Mary claimed it was getting old and she wanted to wrap it up quickly. Jun then thought that it was suspicious that they were all acting so casual about it, when he was in first with ¥163 million and would be folding that turn, and realised that he was wrong, as they could win first place if Yumeko could make Mary bet all of her Yumeko chips and win, or it could work the other way around. He then realised that the only way to salvage the game was if he or Nanami managed to win. Nanami told Jun her card, and she had a pair with the 9 of Diamonds and Hearts. Nanami proceeded to bet 1 Mary chip, whilst Yumeko bet one of her own Yumeko chips, to which Mary asked her why she did that and that they were about to win. Yumeko then proclaimed that such an easy win was boring, so she "threw in a twist" as she was betting on Nanami winning the game, asking Mary if she wanted to help make that happen. Mary eventually gave in and rose Nanami by three Yumeko chips, meaning that if Nanami won she would gain ¥170 million yen, putting her in first place. Jun panicked and instructed Nanami to fold, but before she could say it Yumeko walked over to her and asked if she was truly okay with the abuse from Jun, or if she was just telling herself to deal with it until graduation. She then told her that she had to change her way of thinking, telling her that if she couldn't find the courage to fight back against injustice she would never know what fairness was, and would spend her whole life as a house pet. Jun then intervened and shouted at Nanami to fold, but Yumeko carried on regardless. She said that though Nanami was a good student who followed all of the school's rules, she now had a rare chance to get even, and that if she didn't seize it, she was just "a puppy who cowers when someone takes the leash off," which would prove to everyone that she really was a House Pet. She continued, saying that maybe that was truly how Nanami wanted to live her life, under the belief that if she did what everyone told her to do, they would be a little nicer to her, saying that though it was a valid way to deal with the situation, it was one that she didn't understand, and that before Nanami made Jun even angrier, she needed to get out of the situation fast, calling her a permanent House Pet. Nanami then pushed Yumeko away, telling her to shut up and that she hated her, and that she didn't know about what she'd been through. Nanami then had a flashback to some girls complimenting her long hair that was slightly longer than Yumeko's, which was apparently silky like a doll's hair. She then said that she's been growing it out since elementary school, and that it was beautiful. It then cut to when she became a house pet, with everyone chanting "Mittens," similar to when Yumeko and Mary became House Pets. It then cut to Jun and his gang restraining her whilst she asked them to stop, whilst Jun cut her hair down to the short length it is in the present. Whilst she asked why they were so cruel through her tears, he said that he was doing her a favour, and it was the same as cutting your nails when they get too long. She then gave some narration, saying that her hair was the last thread she was hanging on to, and that after Jun cut it, the only way for her to stay sane was to lock all her emotions away, but that today it was different, as with one choice she could make him suffer a large loss. She then said that all the anger, pain and frustration were coming out, and that she wanted revenge. She then shouted that she was no longer a house pet, but a human being, and called 1 Mary chip. Jun then grabbed her, until Sayaka reminded him that earlier she asked him to refrain from physical contact and violence. He reluctantly let go and told Nanami that she was going to pay for what she'd done. Sayaka turned and thought that the game proved exactly what the student council president had said, that Yumeko was insane, and you "can't reason with insanity." Jun then realised that maybe Yumeko didn't want Nanami to win, and that maybe she had a pair of tens. The players then revealed their hands. Yumeko had a pig with the 10 of Spades and 2 of Clubs, and Nanami presented her aforementioned pair of nines. June then gave up, realising that he would be ¥10 million in debt if he was dealt second place, and acknowledged the bigger problem as Nanami disobeying him. Sayaka then announced the rankings, which were as follows: # Mary Saotome with ¥166,000,000 # Nanami Tsubomi with ¥92,000,000 # Yumeko Jabami with ¥74,000,000 # Jun Kiwatari with ¥58,000,000 Jun then yelled at Sayaka, saying she was getting everything wrong, to which she replied calmly that the results were correct and final. He then pointed out that he had 5 Yumeko chips which should be worth more than his total on it's own, to which Mary giggled and Yumeko said jokingly that she shouldn't laugh as Jun was "very sensitive." Mary then turned around and said that she never thought "it" would work so well, and Yumeko exclaimed that part of it was just luck, but most of it was due to Mary's performance. Mary then revealed that two sets of chips had their values swapped. She went on to say that Yumeko's chips actually had a value of ¥5 million, whilst Mary's were ¥31 million, even though it should've been the other way around, as the amount of each chip is the player's debt divided by 10, and Mary had a ¥50 million yen debt, whilst Yumeko had a ¥310 million debt. Jun the claimed that they weren't allowed to swap debts, to which Mary replied that it was in the rules that you could write down any amount of debt that you wanted to, pointing out that Yumeko only reported ¥5 million of her debt, whilst Mary wrote ¥310 million, which was ¥260 million more than her actual debt, before rooting it back to Jun as he lied and said he was ¥10 million in debt from money he'd lent from a friend. She then said that the difference was her and Yumeko were smart about their lies and that he "wasn't the only bullshit artist around." She then said that an acquaintance of hers would be receiving the money, the person in question being Ryota. Mary further explained how the two swapped values, saying that Yumeko got a board with ¥31 million written on it, and she got one with ¥5 million, and they just swapped while nobody was looking. Jun then aggressively told Sayaka that swapping boards had to be against the rules, to which she replied that there was no rule stating that players have to have their own boards in front of them during the game. He then complained that the Student Council wouldn't benefit from paying off a huge amount like ¥260 million, but was yet again dismissed by Sayaka who told him it wan "none of his business." Yumeko then reminded Jun that the world wouldn't run by his standards, and that everyone chooses to do things in their own way, taking some things but not others, and never being 100% obedient, claiming that was the beauty of free will. He then said that he wouldn't let the girls win, to which Sayaka said that they didn't need his permission to end the game and that the results were simply recorded as they occurred. Mary then said it was his own fault for being so stupid, and Jun tried to attack her, but was stopped when Sayaka tasered him, reminding him for the third time that violence was strictly forbidden as he lay twitching on the floor. She then asked him if he understood that he was now in debt to the student council by ¥310 million, and that if he couldn't pay it off, he was going to be a house pet, to which he screamed, being heard by many of the students in the halls around the room. Sayaka then finished the paperwork required and dismissed everyone, and as Yumeko walked out the door, she turned to Nanami and told her to remember the feeling she just had, and that it was called victory. Nanami then looked down at the chips and board in front of her, exclaiming her disappointment with only getting second place and still being a House Pet who was ¥20 million in debt. She then said that she wasn't angry about being fooled into not winning and that she was happy Yumeko believed in her, and she left the room, walking past the limp body of Jun leant against the wall opposite. The episode then cuts to Mary asking Ryota for the cheque he received from the council for the ¥310 million debt she wrote down. Yumeko stopped her before she walked out the room and gave her a hug as thanks for being in the game with her, and that it made it more fun. Mary told her that she could say the same for Yumeko. Yumeko then asked that now that they'd had that moment together, was she able to call Mary her friend, to which Mary said yes and Yumeko hugged her once more. The episode cuts to the last scene, with Sayaka walking into the student council room and having an internal monologue: ''The game ended just the way we expected it to. Either way, the outcome would've been acceptable. Jun is the son of a prefectural governor, and Yumeko Jabami is one to keep an eye on. All we wanted was for one to defeat the other. Either way it would still be a win for us. And of course, it was a success. But was it the right thing to do? On that last turn, Yumeko volunteered to go for third place, subsequently taking a 30 million yen loss. It's obvious that she's not driven by money. It's the simplest way to control people, yet she's unaffected by it. President, I hope we were right to let go of her reigns, or have we unleashed a savage? '' The episode ends there. Character Appearances * Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 pl:Przemieniona w człowieka